


Apple Cheeks

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Apples, Autumn, Challenge Response, Challenges, Commune, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-13
Updated: 1999-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Benny and Ray spend time at Circle Farm.





	1. The Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> Well, I answered my own Closet Challenge with this story (You know,  
> the one that challenged the writer to put a fruit into the story.  
> Ahem). I'm also posting it to DSX because the first tales of Circle Farm  
> were originally posted there. Apologies to anyone inconvenienced by  
> the  
> cross-posting.  
>   
>  **Rating: NC-17 for graphic m/m sex.**  
>  Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, Alliance does, more's the pity.  
> (c) October 11, 1998  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that picking apples could be so romantic?

*Ray smiled at Benny's enthusiasm. His Mountie was as bubbly as  
a  
child, eager to start their adventure.  
  
Well, why not? Benny was sensuous, and a visit to Circle Farm  
outside of Salem, Massachusetts during the autumn was a feast for those  
senses. The colors of the trees were brilliant gold, scarlet, and  
orange. Fat, round pumpkins filled the fields of roadside stands and  
shiny red apples were being plucked off gnarled trees, their juices  
running down eager throats. Sparkling cider and sweet chocolate were  
also sold at those stands, and a touch of frost was in the air.  
  
The kitchen of Circle Farm smelled heavenly. Last year Benny and  
Ray had been guests during the time of Halloween (Samhain to the  
resident Witches) and were pleased to be able to come back.  
  
Selena Ashby, long blond hair framing a pink-cheeked face, bounced  
into the kitchen and declared, "Time to go to work, gentlemen!"  
  
Chris and Del and Sassy were right behind her. Chris was a tall,  
rangy brunette who was a free love advocate; Del (short for Delphina)  
was a short, stocky woman with dark red hair and a sardonic attitude;  
and Sassy was a blond with curves that didn't quit.  
  
"The others are already out in the orchard. Grab a bottle  
of  
Snapple and we're off!" said Selena.  
  
The sky was azure as the colors of the maple and ash trees dazzled  
the eye. Ray slipped his hand into Benny's, pleased at the freedom they  
experienced here. No one cared that they were gay. Some of the commune  
were gay, and those who weren't were used to seeing same-sex pairings.  
Benny blushed a lovely pink and squeezed his lover's hand.  
  
Selena greeted the other workers in the apple orchard, and  
everyone quickly scattered to their assigned duties. Chris and Sassy  
dragged a ladder over to a tree and Sassy scurried up the rungs, her  
perfect ass tightly encased in blue jeans. Chris smirked and winked  
at  
Benny and Ray, the Italian laughing and Benny just shaking his  
head.  
Ray grabbed a ladder and propped it up against a tree.  
  
"Okay, Benny, up and at 'em."  
  
Benny quirked his eyebrow and clambered up the ladder. Ray was  
getting a great view himself. Oh, yeah, Benny was made for  
apple-picking, all right.  
  
Ray enjoyed the view and was also pleased to be in this orchard  
with these people. Here he could ogle Benny and think of ripe,  
juicy...*apples*!  
That was it, *apples*!  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Would you mind steadying the ladder?"  
  
"Oh, sure."  
  
It was then Ray's turn to climb, and he felt Benny's eyes on  
him...or the portion of his anatomy that his Canadian referred to as  
'peaches'. Oh, that wicked, wicked Mountie!  
  
Lunchtime arrived and they sat around the orchard and feasted on  
turkey sandwiches and fresh apples. Ray put his arm around Benny and  
crunched on his apple cheerfully.  
  
Sweet juice ran down his throat, and he felt a trifle flushed as  
Benny inched closer. White teeth bit into a rosy apple and chewed, then  
swallowed, the smooth throat riveting Ray's attention. A breeze sprang  
up and a shower of leaves swirled around the merrymakers. Gold and  
scarlet maple leaves rested in Benny's hair and over his shoulders.  
Well, that figured.  
  
Benny turned his head at that moment and Ray felt a jolt of love  
as he gazed into deep sapphire eyes. They kissed, and the day was  
perfect.  
  
The night was still to come.*  
  



	2. Perfect Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passionate night.

*The smell of freshly-baked apple pies filled the farmhouse, Ray's  
mouth watering as he craved a slice. Marjorie was the commune cook and  
an excellent one at that. The middle-aged woman reminded him of his  
mother. Rosa Vecchio was the best of cooks and the perfect earth  
mother.  
  
The evening meal was a convivial affair, everyone helping to cook,  
bake, and set the table. While waiting for the food to be ready,  
several commune members went to the library to study their magick books,  
and others pursued creative endeavors such as painting or writing. The  
television in the living room would be used after dinner, because even  
though the commune spent a great deal of time on intellectual pursuits,  
they enjoyed watching certain programs as they relaxed after dinner.  
  
Ray took Benny's hand and they slipped outside, Ray wearing a warm  
jacket and Benny wearing his white wool sweater. They held hands as  
they circled the house, Benny pointing up and saying in awe, "Look,  
Ray.  
She's beautiful tonight."  
  
Ray saw the radiant moon, spilling its light over the peaceful  
farm. He looked at Benny and smiled tenderly.  
  
"She's not the only one, Benny."  
  
The Canadian looked at his mate and blushed, smiling as he  
squeezed Ray's hand.  
  
They reached the front veranda and admired the glow of the Jack  
O'Lanterns in the windows, various cut-outs (more Witches, Jack  
O'Lanterns,  
ghosts, black cats,) adorning the bay windows. The front  
door was  
decorated with a blond Witch cut-out, and two fat pumpkins  
flanked  
the entryway. Cornstalks were tied to the front pillars and  
entwined  
with orange 'lanterns' that grew on the grounds, and a broom  
rocked  
gently in the wind in its place by the door.  
  
"This place is beautiful, Benny."  
  
"Yes, Ray."  
  
They took a seat on the old-fashioned swing, the rocking chairs  
further down the veranda creaking softly in the wind. They rocked back  
and forth in the roomy swing, and Benny rested his head on Ray's  
shoulder.  
  
The moon spilled forth, illuminating their bodies as they  
luxuriated  
in each other's presence. Ray took a deep breath, inhaling  
Benny's  
scent. He could pick that scent out in a crowded room now, and  
he  
silently laughed. Apparently Benny's olfactory habits were becoming  
his now!  
  
They spent several minutes on that front veranda, just looking up  
at the stars and enjoying the night air. The call of "Dinner!"  
roused  
them, and the mouth-watering smells of freshly-baked apple  
pie, roast  
beef, julienne salad, and other goodies brought them to  
the dining room.  
  
The meal was lively and filled with good food, good company and  
good conversation. Benny's cheeks were flushed pink from the cold and  
now from the heated farmhouse. Ray thought that he looked incredible.  
He caught Chris looking at Benny, too, and knew that his opinion was  
shared.  
  
The pies were brought out as the *piece de resistance*, and  
everyone pronounced Marjorie a first-class baker. She took the  
compliments  
with serene confidence.  
  
After the clean-up, Benny and Ray went into the living room to sit  
on the couch and watch a little TV with some of the other commune  
members. An episode of XENA, WARRIOR PRINCESS was a popular choice.  
  
"Jeez, get a room!"  
  
"Those two are *hot* for each other!"  
  
"I guess when one woman tells another woman, 'I love you',  
they're  
just 'good friends'."  
  
Comments were made throughout the episode, Benny a bit bewildered  
at the intenseness of some of them, but he smiled at the jokes and  
laughter. Ray leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I think Miss  
Fraser kinda looks like Xena, don't you?" He laughed at Benny's  
blush.  
  
Throughout the program, Ray made his own witty comments, saying,  
"Hey, we gonna get to watch HERCULES after this? We guys want equal  
time, y'know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," teased Sassy. She and Chris snuggled up  
closer  
together on the other end of the couch.  
  
After HERCULES ended, Ray got up and tugged Benny up off the couch.  
While another program started, he brought Benny back out to the veranda  
and they sat on the swing. The flicker of the TV could be seen on the  
front pillar as they swung.  
  
"So, Benny, didja enjoy another day at Circle Farm?"  
  
"Very much so, Ray."  
  
"Good." Ray's lips began to nibble at Benny's ear. "And  
are you  
ready to enjoy another night?"  
  
"Yes, Ray."  
  
"Good again."  
  
Shadow, the black cat owned by the commune, was sitting by the  
broom and swished its tail back and forth. Yellow eyes glowed in the  
dark.  
  
The lovers left the swing and went into the house and up the stairs  
to their room. Once the door closed, Ray cupped Benny's cheeks in his  
hands and then tenderly kissed him. He bestowed butterfly kisses on  
those cold cheeks and then down the smooth throat. Benny closed his  
eyes and his breathing grew a little more prounounced as Ray slid his  
hands up his ribs, pushing up his white sweater. Ray stopped the  
sweater above his mate's nipples and sucked on the left one, pleased  
at  
Benny's little moans, and then the other, delighted as the Canadian's  
hips began to thrust forward. He ground his own groin into Benny's,  
then pushed him back toward the bed.  
  
He began kissing all the way down from the nipples to the navel,  
then unzipping and bringing the jeans down to start lavishing kisses  
on  
sturdy, satin thighs.  
  
Benny's hands were busy unbuttoning Ray's shirt, fingers carding  
through the dark chest hair and stroking the lean stomach. Shivering,  
Ray pulled down white boxers and slipped his hands underneath warm flesh  
to cup the mounds that quivered in his grasp. Benny kicked off his  
jeans the rest of the way and then pulled his legs up, allowing Ray  
better access. Ray licked along downy-soft flesh, his tongue darting  
in  
the dark recess between the cheeks and Benny moaned.  
  
"Turn over, love," he whispered, and Benny obeyed with  
alacrity.  
  
Ray lovingly stroked both buttocks, rubbing his cheek against them  
and giving each one a playful slap. He quickly divested himself of his  
clothes and then worshipped the beautiful butt presented to him.  
  
"Oh, baby, yeah, such works of art! Yummiest little butt around,  
mmm, hmm. Soft and curved and ready for my juices. Like two pert  
little apples, hmm? Ohhh, babeee...!"  
  
Benny gasped and pushed back against Ray's warm hand, wiggling and  
enticing. Ray took his cock and slid it back and forth across his  
mate's buttocks, teasing the crack with the tip of his penis. Benny  
clutched the sheets.  
  
An owl hooted as the moon came out from behind a cloud and streamed  
with silver light into the bedroom, illuminating Benny's delectable ass.  
Ray could hear the murmurs of voices and the TV down in the living room,  
his tongue licking along his lips. He quickly lubed himself with the  
jar kept in the nightstand, taking a slower time with his Mountie. His  
fingers were magical as they teased and spread the smooth cheeks, cream  
coating the tasty pinkness. His cock was bobbing now, the tip  
glistening  
with pre-cum as he set aside the jar and then slowly eased  
in.  
  
Benny let out a low moan as his head thrust back. Exquisitely  
slow, Ray went in deeper, deeper, deeper...  
  
"Ray!" Benny gasped.  
  
"What?" Ray whispered.  
  
"Oh, please!"  
  
Smiling at the nearly-incoherent plea, Ray began a long, slow  
stroking. He could feel Benny's flesh clench his cock, silkiness  
milking his stiff shaft, then his pace picked up, sweat gleaming on his  
lover's broad back as Benny thrust upward, further impaling himself on  
his mate's hard, hot cock.  
  
Ray could feel his blood pounding as he pumped faster, his cock  
sliding in and out of the perfect rosy cheeks. His strokes were long,  
hard, and driving them both wild. With a cry, they spiralled up  
together into the starlit night.  
  
Panting, Ray collapsed on top of an equally-breatless Benny, who  
rested his head on the pillow. After several breathing-impaired  
minutes, Benny managed to get out, "Ray?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I shake your apples next?"  
  
Ray's body began to shake, then he let out his laughter in  
full-blown  
mirth. Leave it to Benny to mix up a slang saying!  
  
"Sure, Benny, sure."  
  
He kissed his lover's shoulder and giggled, Benny joining  
in.*  



End file.
